In many countries, computers are very expensive for people to purchase. However, even in those countries, the use of computers has become very important to stay connected with the rest of the world so that users of the computers can view or exchange information. For example, viewers may desire to exchange electronic mail, download content (e.g., video, movies, music, lectures, etc.), view web sites, subscribe to web logs (“blogs”), conduct online banking, and complete other online activities.
In those and other countries, users sometimes have access to a computer at home or in their office, but may not have access to sufficient network bandwidth to complete the online activities they desire. For example, they may live in an area where it is impractical or unaffordable to subscribe to digital subscriber line (“DSL”), satellite, cable, or other high bandwidth Internet services. In some areas, even dialup connections may be too expensive because of telephone long distance or other network charges.
Internet Cafés (“iCafé's”) are popular venues that users can use to resolve many of these issues. iCafés are a type of shared computing premises that subscribe to high bandwidth network access and share that bandwidth among many computers or Internet connections located at the iCafé's. Users can use computers provided by the iCafés for a fee or may be able to bring their own computer (e.g., laptop or other mobile device) into an iCafé and connect via a wired or wireless connection to the iCafé's network for shared high bandwidth Internet access. Users arrive at iCafés and wait for such a seat open. The seat can provide a computer or just a network connection to which a user can connect a personal computer, such as a laptop or other mobile computer. The users select and download content that they are interested in by employing the shared bandwidth provided at the iCafés.